Castiel's First Christmas
by Where's My Internet
Summary: Dean learns that Castiel has never experienced Christmas before and vows to make Christmas work this year and show Cas what it is all about.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, so this is just a quick one-shot for Christmas! I know I haven't updated Broken Tears in a while, but I've had a lot on my plate. I'll probably upload it some time over the Christmas holidays. For now, enjoy!**

**Warning: Destiel (Dean x Castiel) fluff!**

**Disclaimer: These characters all belong to Supernatural and its creator. **

Dean was determined to make this years Christmas actually work. He wanted it to be a proper Christmas, not just some random day where they drink and he has to deal with Sam and his whining about never having a Christmas. This year, Castiel was here. And Dean wanted Castiel's first Christmas to be something special.

He carefully twisted tinsel around a tree that he had managed to buy with what little money he had, and joined it with the knock off fairy lights he had found in Bobby's attic. He randomly put baubles in separate locations around the tree and stepped back to admire his handiwork. It looked good, he was impressed with himself. But there was one issue; there was nothing at the top of the tree. He hadn't been able to find an angel or a star to place there. He had considered sitting Cas himself up on the top of the tree, but then figured he couldn't enjoy Christmas sat up there.

He heard the door open and looked behind him to see his pretty little angel's face, al innocent and admiring of the tree.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked, unsure if Cas even knew the meaning of the tree.

"It's beautiful…" Cas mumbled quietly, too drowned in his own awe to speak up any louder. Dean reached forwards and took Cas' hand gently and led him to the tree, where placed underneath it were several parcels, all wrapped up in various festive themed wrapping paper. He smiled as Cas bent down to pick one up and traced his finger along the ribbon tying the paper together.

Sam entered the room and noticed Castiel with the present and quickly took it off him.

"Not yet Cas. You have to wait for tomorrow, okay?" He told him.

Castiel nodded and placed the present back underneath the tree before standing up and looking at Dean.

"What do we do now?"  
Dean laughed a little and held up a bottle of beer.

"We drink and eat and stuff." He smiled, opening the bottle of beer before handing it over to Castiel for him to taste. He sniffed it warily before taking a small sip. His face shrivelled up in disgust and he shook his head, making Dean and Sam burst out with laughter. Dean took the bottle from him and took a big wig before putting it down and sitting on the floor, pulling Castiel onto his lap.

"Hey Cas, I'm thinking about giving part of your present early…" He whispered quietly in the angel's ear. Said angel felt himself go red at the meaning behind his words and buried his crimson face within Dean's shirt.

Castiel was fast asleep against Dean's chest, somehow having been rocked into unconsciousness, despite the fact of him being an angel. Dean smiled as he watched him. He looked so innocent, like a young child who had exhausted himself from playing all day with his friends. Dean gently kissed his forehead and began to get up, lifting the angel up with him and carrying him out of the room, in which Sam had also fallen asleep inside. He entered his and Castiel's shared bedroom and carefully laid the sleeping angel on the bed, watching for a moment to ensure he didn't wake up from the movement.

Dean headed back to the living room and picked Sam up, taking him to his own room and laying him down on his own bed, tucking him in between the blankets. He smiled at the memories of how often he did as so when they were younger, when Sam had fallen asleep as a child on the couch.

As Dean returned to his own room, he noticed Castiel was shivering. He quickly changed before getting into the bed besides Castiel and wrapping his arms around him to keep him warm. He pulled the blankets over them and kissed the angel's forehead gently.

"I love you Cas…" He whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Unknown to him, Castiel had woken up and was smiling to himself.

"I love you too Dean…" He mumbled sleepily before falling asleep once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel awoke the next morning to find Dean missing. He frowned, wondering where the familiar warmth had disappeared to. He got up and ruffled his hair, which was awfully messy compared to usual. He noticed that for some reason there were twinkling fairy lights strung all around the room, making him question if Dean had had another stripper come round that night. He frowned more, his mood going south. He didn't like how Dean still flirted with girls and did God knows what to them, despite being in a relationship with him. But he also thought it was normal.

He wandered down the stairs, seeing glitter and tinsel mixed up with yet more fairy lights. He'd changed his mind; Dean had had a stripper party last night. He groaned at the thought and slumped into a chair in the kitchen, resting his head on the table.

"Morning grumpy!" He heard Sam's voice call and all he did was move his hand slightly. He didn't want to know about Dean's adventures or what Sam thought of them right now. He looked up to see Sam wearing a Santa's hat on his head, smiling brightly, confusing him.

"Why are you so happy?" He questioned, narrowing his baby blue eyes in suspicion. Was Sam in on this too? 

Sam simply tapped his nose and pulled Castiel up, covering his eyes with one hand and leading him out of the kitchen.

"If I am about to see some naked chick, I wanna go back to bed…" He muttered, not happy at all. He had completely forgotten what day it was.

Sam let go of him and removed his hand from covering his eyes. He stared at the sight of the tree from before twinkling with the fairy lights and presents surrounding it. He noticed glitter, tinsel and paper decorations strung all about the room, and fake snow sprinkled on the floor on which he stood. He loved it, he felt warm again, that strange fuzzy feeling that he wasn't yet used to.

And then he felt a pair of arms pull him into a hug from behind. He melted into it and nuzzled Dean's chest.  
"Thank you, Dean…" He mumbled, reaching up to kiss his lover.

Dean smiled and kissed his forehead before leading him to the presents.

"I tried my best Cas… But there wasn't much left at the store to wrap up for us…" He frowned, picking one of the parcels up and handing it to Castiel.

"But this one is one I want to see you open."

Castiel tilted his head slightly as he examined the present. It was rather small and in the shape of a box, coated with golden wrapping paper. It looked a lot prettier than the rest of them, so it was clear to him that this was the most important one. He nodded slightly and gently pulled the wrapping paper off.

There inside was a small black box. Castiel held it up to his eye level, tilting his head slightly. He didn't quite understand why there was another box. Was the box special for some reason? Well, he couldn't ask about it, that would seem ungrateful. He looked at Dean who was laughing slightly.

"Why are you laughing Dean? Is this a trick? Were you spending time with Gabriel and that's why you weren't here this morning?"  
Dean laughed more and pulled Castiel closer to him.  
"You're supposed to open the box, baby."

Castiel nodded a little and opened the box. He stared at the sight inside it. There laid a beautiful golden ring, exactly the size of his finger. He smiled a little, gently pressing his finger against it before looking up at Dean.

"Cas, will you marry me?"

Castiel felt the warm fuzzy feeling grow so much bigger at that moment and pushed himself into Dean's arms, hugging him tightly.

"Yes!" He smiled and kissed him softly before looking back at Sam, who had the biggest grin on his face.

Castiel rather enjoyed his first Christmas. He didn't know how other people celebrated Christmas, but with their knock off crackers and turkey which was slightly burnt due to Dean's inability to cook without kissing him a thousand times, he enjoyed himself more than he ever had before. And that warm fuzzy feeling just kept on getting bigger and better.

**A/N: I had to. Destiel all the way!**

**Let me know if you enjoyed this fanfiction, and R&amp;R! And let me know if you would like me to write more Destiel fics in the future!**


End file.
